Truth or Dare Revelations
by KevSam
Summary: After the talent show in HSM2, the gang settles in for some truth or dare, and secrets are revealed.  Rated for language and SLASH.


AN: This takes place after the Talent Show fireworks thing at the end of HSM2. There is some swearing and drinking and SLASH is discussed. If you don't like it, GO AWAY. Also, any mistakes are my own fault.

Disclaimer: HSM2 is owned by Disney Channel. Nine Inch Nails owns the song "Closer". It's not mine.

As the last of the fireworks finished, and the all quit playing in the sprinklers, the group of friends all sat on the golf course talking. Suddenly Ryan remembered something, and started digging around in his bag.

"Aha! Would anyone like some refreshments?" Ryan asked as he showed everyone what he unearthed. Two bottles of Malibu Rum: Passion fruit and Mango flavored.

"Whoa dude! You, Ryan Evans, keep on surprising me," Chad said as he reached for one of the bottles.

"Who'd you steal them from," asked Martha as she grabbed one of the other bottles.

"Well, let's just say I have my sources."

"Guys, I'm not sure we should," Taylor spoke up, always the voice of reason.

"And why not?" asked Zeke, still cuddled up with Sharpay and passing around some cookies that he had made earlier that day.

"Well, because we're underage, and it's against club rules, we could get fired."

Sharpay laughs," Taylor, lets think about this, ok? My parents own this place, they won't call the cops on you, because that would cause a scandal for it to get out that me and Ryan are drinking."

"Not that we've never done this before." Ryan interjects.

"They also won't fire you because again, we - well, he- is the supplier, and it won't be the first time for them to find us drinking. Especially Ryan," Sharpay finishes.

"Geeze, make me sound like a drunk, why don't you."

"Oh, puh-leeze, how many times have I had to drag your drunk ass to bed."

"Probably, about as much as I have yours, now some pass me the mango, this conversation is making me thirsty."

"Me too," says Troy passing the Mango but keeping the passion fruit.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Kelsi exclaimed, already giddy from just the few sips she had had. The boys all groaned but the girls all agreed.

"Alright, I'll go first. Umm, Zeke, truth or dare?" Kelsi continues.

"Dare."

"Okay, I'll go easy for the first one. I dare you to kiss Sharpay."

Blushing, Zeke leans down and kisses Sharpay amidst catcalls and cheers and a brother groaning, "I don't need to see that."

"Oh and I guess I like watching you make out?" Sharpay exclaims.

"Yeah, but me making out is like an art form. You...it's just disgusting"

"Oh, blow it out your ass." Sharpay laughs.

"Love you too Pay-Pay, now who's next?"

"Okay, my turn, umm Martha, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Ryan."

"Okay!" Martha leans over and gives Ryan a quick peck on the lips.

"There, you never said it had to be a frenchie."

"Umm, Chad, truth or dare?" Martha asks.

"Dare"

"Well since you've made it very clear that you really don't like dancing. I dare you to do the full, I'm a little teapot song and dance."

Sighing Chad, stands and proceeds to make an ass of himself as he performs I'm A Little Teapot.

"Okay and now in payment for that torture, Ryan, truth or dare?" Chad asks taking a pull of the Mango Rum.

"Truth."

"Well, since you reluctantly admitted that played on the Championship team of the Little League World Series. Why don't you play anymore?"

"No shit, you really played the World Series? You have got to join the team next year." Troy exclaims.

"Yeah, I pitched the Championship game when I was 12, it was before we transferred to East High. I don't play anymore because at the start of the next season I got into a fight with a kid over a stolen glove and took a bat to the elbow. Completely shattered my pitching arm. And I haven't really played since then. Just that one game had me icing my elbow for hours." Ryan answers, avoiding the look in his sister's eyes, because she knew the real reason for the fight and the seriousness of his injury.

"Man that blows." Chad says.

"Okay Taylor truth or dare?" Ryan asks.

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone a day without wearing underwear."

"Yeah, once." "Ooh, daddy likey." Chad purrs into Taylor's ear.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed**_

"What the hell?" Gabi, who had been quite most of the evening, asks.

"Ooh, my phone. Keep playing I'll be back." Ryan says as he grabs his phone and walks off. As Ryan talks on the phone, the game continues on, and so does the drinking, although now the two bottles are pretty empty everyone is starting to feel the effects. About ten minutes later, the game had progressed through Kelsi, Troy and Gabi, before Ryan finally returned. Shocking everyone as they saw he was smoking a cigarette.

"Dude, you smoke?" Chad asks.

"Hey, I gotta keep surprising you man."

"No. He doesn't smoke, cause it's going to kill his singing voice, and make his skin get all funky looking." Sharpay says as she leans over and snatches the cigarette out of Ryan's mouth and stubs it out.

"Ok, my turn. Sharpay truth or dare?" Gabi asks.

"Truth."

"Why do you treat Ryan the way you do, always bossing him around." Gabi asks thinking that this would be a way to get back at Sharpay for trying to steal Troy.

"Uh, duh, because he's my little brother and he lets me. Goodie, now it's my turn. Jason, truth or dare?" Sharpay asks.

"Truth."

"What describe the underwear that you're wearing?"

"Orange Pirates of the Caribbean boxers." Jason slurs as he is definitely feeling the rum from earlier.

"Okay, now let me think. I know. Ryan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you really… you know?" Jason asks.

"Am I really what?"

"Are you …..You know, gay." Jason starts rambling as Ryan and Sharpay just stare at him. " I mean, we never seen you with a girl, and you're all into singing and dancing, so I was just wondering."

As Jason quit talking the group all shut up, wondering if maybe Jason had gone a bit to far and that they were about to see a spectacular Ice Queen and Drama King queen-out moment. Instead they were surprised by their reactions, as Sharpay busted out laughing.

"Okay now Jason, let's look at was I was wearing earlier today. My entire outfit was pink, even my hat. Now what respectable straight man would wear something like that? And Sharpay quit laughing. So yes Jason, I am 100 grade A Homo, in fact the one time I kissed a girl, I threw up."

The group all sat in stunned silence as the realization of what Ryan said sunk in. They all knew, or at least suspected that he was gay, but for him to actually admit it threw them. Finally, Sharpay broke the silence.

"Well, that was easier than when you told mother and daddy."

"You've told your parents?" Martha questioned.

"Yeah and should've seen it. We were all at the dinner table, and he just goes, Mom, Daddy, I gay. And then he says, 'I like dick. I wanna suck dick. I wanna get fucked by dick. I like sucking dick and I'm good at it too.' Then he just stood up and went to his room." Sharpay answered.

"What'd they say?" Troy asks.

"Nothing. They've never mentioned it, and I've never really said anything else about it to them. So, I take it ya'll are okay about it then?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, like Jason said earlier we'd all suspected. So, you got a boyfriend?" Kelsi asked Ryan.

"Yeah, that's who called earlier and is the generous supplier of tonight's refreshments."

"Tell us about him." Taylor pleads.

"Well, his name is Conner. He's 21, and he's Pre-Law at UNMA (University of New Mexico at Albuquerque) and he's the president of his fraternity, Lambda Chi."

"And don't forget to mention GORGEOUS." Sharpay interrupts.

"Oh yes, I mustn't forget that." Which caused the group to laugh.

"So where'd you meet him?" Troy asked actually looking interested.

"OH, that's a long story for another night and another bottle of rum." Ryan says, "Plus, I think it's time to be heading in, little Miss Kelsi seems about to pass out."

After noticing the time, the rest of the group agreed and they slowly made their way back to the clubhouse and to the rooms that Ryan and Sharpay had supplied for them.

AN: If anyone can guess where the "I like dick" line came from, they'll get a virtual cookie.


End file.
